


Renewed Friendships

by Wendymypooh



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary, Queen of Scots, is reunited with her four childhood friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewed Friendships

“It will be wonderful to see Mary again.” Lola commented to her three traveling companions, as the carriage they were riding in bumped and jolted its way across the lush landscape toward their intended destination of the French Court of France. “I have missed her so much.” 

“Yes, it will be.” Kenna agreed from her place beside her. “We’ve all missed her. We used to have such grand times together.” 

“Do your think she missed us?” Aylee fretted, wringing her hands. “I wonder how different she will be? Will she still consider us her friends or will we only be subjects to her?” 

“As close as the five us were before she was sent to live at the convent, Mary is bound to still think fondly of us.” Greer patted Aylee’s hand reassuringly. “Some things will be different, of course. We’re all women now, and Mary must conduct herself as the Queen she’s always been. She’s going to need our support and friendship even more now that she’s about to wed Prince Francis.”

“Do you really think so?” Aylee asked her.

“We’ll find out soon enough.” Lola commented as their carriage came to a stop outside the stone castle where the French monarchy lived. 

The footman was quick to open the door and offer his hand to assist the four young ladies out of the carriage. One by one the four Scotswomen descended their carriage. Aylee was the last one out, and she gave a glad little cry, when she spotted Mary’s carriage arriving.

“There’s Mary!”

Kenna, Greer, and Lola turned their heads toward the direction Aylee was looking in. Bright smiles curved their lips as they watched Mary emerge from her own carriage and glance around at her surroundings. 

Mary’s face lit up when she spotted them. She smiled and started across the short distance that separated them. That was all the prompting the four young woman needed to go and meet their childhood playmate and Queen. Mary met them halfway, and after a moment’s hesitations, they all hugged. 

“We missed you so much Mary!”Greer declared as they embraced. 

“Oh Kenna,Greer, Lola. I’m so happy to see you. Aylee, we’re all finally together again.” Mary exclaimed, her heart bursting with joy at being reunited with her childhood friends. “Thank you for coming to France. It means so much to me that you are all here.” 

“There isn’t anywhere else we’d rather be.” Lola assured her. “Whatever you need of us, you’ll have.” 

Kenna, Aylee, and Greer quickly agreed as the trumpeters announced King Henry’s arrival in the courtyard, and then Queen Catherine’s. Mary turned toward the stone pathway leading up to the castle, nervous anticipation sending slumbering butterflies in her stomach to take flight, as she waited for her betrothed to make his appearance.

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue taken from the pilot episode is in Italics.


End file.
